Prisionero
by Lala2209
Summary: Ella miró a aquel demonio que la observaba, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y extendió sus brazos hacia él. -Tomoe – dijo. El zorro comenzó a avanzar hacia ella y se sentó a su lado... capitulo único, pasen y lean! :)


PRISIONERO

CAPÍTULO UNICO

La tranquilidad podía respirarse en el aire, el cielo estaba claro y solo era cubierto por un par de esponjosas nubes blancas, la primavera ya había llegado y solo uno que otro pajarillo interrumpía aquel silencio, el agua del río corría pura y transparente, llevando un hermoso canto a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo, las ramas de los árboles estaban cubiertas de flores, al igual que el suelo por el que caminaba.

A lo lejos se veía una figura de larga cabellera castaña, que traía puesto un hermoso vestido color blanco que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. La joven caminaba descalza por el sendero cubierto de flores, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y comenzó a tararear una canción con su melodiosa voz.

A la distancia a la que él se encontraba era fácil oírla, sin querer se había ido acercando, siendo atraído por su canto y por el aroma que desprendía la piel de la muchacha que se encontraba al frente. Salió de detrás del árbol en el que estaba escondido y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica, caminaba despacio y con cautela, no quería interrumpir aquel hermoso canto.

De pronto se hizo un silenció, la joven comenzó a cantar cada vez más bajo hasta que su voz ya no pudo ser escuchada, ella miró a aquel demonio que la observaba, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y extendió sus brazos hacia él.

-Tomoe – dijo.

El zorro comenzó a avanzar hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, la chica comenzó a parlotear sobre temas al azar, le comentaba sobre lo hermosos que eran los árboles, sobre el canto de los pájaros y de las hermosas flores a su alrededor, él la escuchaba en silencio y de vez en cuando la observaba para ver su sonrisa.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad? – habló ella – la canción del rio, aunque también es una melodía triste. – este comentario sorprendió al Demonio zorro, no sabía que la chica se había dado cuenta de aquella hermosa y triste melodía.

-Lo es – dijo en un tono triste.

La chica acarició su mejilla y atrapó entre sus dedos uno de los largos mechones de cabello plateado de Tomoe. La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Dónde vas? – dijo el zorro

-Al rio – le respondió la chica.

-Ten cuidado- La chica se dio vuelta y caminó de regreso hacia donde se encontraba su familiar.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-Soy tu familiar, estoy encadenado a ti, es natural que me preocupe por mi maestra. – El rostro de la chica cambió al oír esas palabras, Tomoe no era su prisionero para que hablara así, se puso de pie nuevamente y volvió a caminar hacia el rio.

Mientras tanto el chico pensaba que tal vez sus palabras habían sido un poco frías, él no se preocupaba solo porque era su familiar, ella era especial, la había seguido inconscientemente. Aquella mujer se había vuelto una gran Diosa y aunque el templo Mikage no fuera muy conocido, ella había hecho lo posible para ayudar a quienes venían a pedir algún favor a la Diosa de la Tierra.

Tomoe sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba inundada de su aroma, su voz, su sonrisa, todo su ser estaba lleno de ella. La observó jugar en el agua y aunque estaba sola se divertía como nunca, giraba con sus brazos abiertos, mientras el agua recorría sus pies y el viento jugueteaba con su cabello y hacia ondear su vestido, de vez en cuando suspiraba, miraba al cielo o a él y le sonreía.

De pronto la chica salió del agua y comenzó a correr hacia él, había horror en su rostro, lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó hacia el lado.

-Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – El aroma a sangre invadió sus fosas nasales.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó ella, su voz sonaba forzaba y sus piernas temblaban, se había llevado las manos a su estómago.

Tomoe la tomó de un brazo cuidadosamente y la volteó para que quedaran frente a frente, su rostro se paralizó y se tiñó de ira al ver que el blanco vestido de su Diosa era teñido de color de carmesí y que el liquidó caía despreocupadamente por sus dedos que hacían presión cerca de su costado. Su vista se detuvo en un objeto que no debería de estar ahí, una flecha se había posado rápidamente en el cuerpo de esa joven y frágil chica.

Como es que él no había podido protegerla, no había sentido ni la más mínima presencia en aquel lugar, solo estaban ellos dos, o es que había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que sus agudos sentidos se habían ido de vacaciones. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la herida no paraba de sangrar y ella se desplomó en los brazos de su amado demonio.

Él la puso son cuidado en el suelo e intento parar la hemorragia, pero era imposible, la flecha había llegado lo suficientemente profundo como para perforar uno de sus pulmones, ella comenzó a toser y su reparación se hizo dificultosa. El líquido carmesí que teñía su vestido ya no solo salía de su herida, su no que también de sus labios cada vez que tosía.

Se sentía inútil, no pudo hacer nada para proteger a su maestra, si no que ella lo había protegido a él, podía ver como sus labios se ponían de un color morado y como el calor comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo, una lagrima cayó por su mejilla, ¿Qué sucedía? El jamás lloraría por una humana, pero ella no era una humana corriente era su Diosa, su maestra, ella era especial, jamás se perdonaría por no ser capaz de ayudarla

La chica abrió sus ojos al sentir un líquido tibio tocar su mejilla, vio el rostro del Demonio que apretaba sus manos contra las de ella en un intento de parar el sangrado, ella sentía que no le quedaba poco tiempo, cada vez le costaba más respirar y mantener los ojos abiertos. Estiró una de sus manos con dificultad y acarició la mejilla de su amado familiar, él la miró a los ojos.

-Acércate – le pidió en voz baja. Él le obedeció y se acercó a ella cuidadosamente. – No llores, estaré bien.

-No… - Tomoe intentó decirle algo, quería decirle que no hablara, que resistiera, que no lo abandonara, pero fue silenciado por labios de la chica.

-Eres libre – susurró con su último aliento.

-Oye! Despierta! Nanami, NANAMI! – el pobre zorro soltó un adolorido grito de desesperación, pero por más que le gritaba ella ya no podía oírle y sus respiración no es escuchaba, su vestido que antes había sido blanco, era ahora del color se su sangre al igual que muchas de las hermosas flores que habían alrededor del cuerpo de la chica y del tibio líquido que manchaba sus manos.

Ella ya no despertaría, él nunca pensó que se enamoraría de una Diosa, un Demonio y una Diosa, quien lo habría pensado, ya no podía pensar en nada, lo único que quería era encontrar al culpable de eso, pero todos sus pensamientos le llevaban a lo mismo, si él se hubiera dado cuenta esto no habría sucedido.

-Perdóname – dijo el Demonio tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la joven y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque dejando que el sonido de sus pasos ahogaran la triste y dolorosa canción del rio, que ahora solo él podía escuchar y trataba del amor de una Diosa y un Demonio.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O *O*O*O*O*O*O*

-Tomoe! – Una voz se escuchaba a la distancia – Tomoe – ah! esa cálida voz.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sentía el cuerpo pesado y estaba cubierto de sudor. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ante sus ojos estaba aquella hermosa chica, su piel no estaba fría y aunque su cara mostraba preocupación lo único rojo que podía ver eran sus labios. La jaló de la mano y apretó entre sus brazos.

La chica no entendía muy bien la situación, su cara parecía un tomate con ojos, estaba nerviosa, pero no quería decir nada ni hacer ningún movimiento, sentía la respiración de Tomoe muy agitada.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica aún sonrojada.

-Lo estoy – dijo el mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos. Nada de lo que había visto era real, estaba aliviado y tan feliz que podría gritar, pero se contuvo y solo acarició el cabello de la Diosa entre se brazos, ésta se dejó mimar por el zorro y no hizo pregunta alguna, solo se quedaron así hasta que él depositó un tierno beso en los labios de una asombrada Nanami. – Déjame ser tu prisionero para siempre.

Estas palabras llevaron al máximo el medidor de vergüenza de la joven y su rostro se volvió rojísimo.

-Tú…no eres mi prisionero – dijo ella.

-Entonces, déjame protegerte como… - se quedó en silencio.

-¿Cómo qué? – dijo ella.

-Como un hombre – dijo mientras volvía a besar los labios de la avergonzada Diosa de la Tierra.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o *o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Una historia cortita y un tanto emotiva durante uno de mis momentos de inspiración. Espero les gustara. Amo a Tomoe es tan akakjsadjkal no sé cómo explicarlo, pero bueno ustedes me entienden. Nos leemos la próxima vez. Bye!


End file.
